


Cache-cache à un seul joueur

by Axel_akemihoshi011



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, French, Gen, Hide and Seek, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, game, ghost - Freeform, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_akemihoshi011/pseuds/Axel_akemihoshi011
Summary: Lyam en avait assez d'être seul. Il voulait simplement jouer avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait qu'à ramener un ami qui jouerait avec lui !
Kudos: 1





	Cache-cache à un seul joueur

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes sensible ou quoi, ne lisez pas merci.

Lyam courait. Il était terrifié. Les autres enfants lui avaient lancé des pommes de pin. C'était la première fois qu'ils essayaient de le blesser physiquement. Les adultes ne faisaient rien pour les arrêter, les ignorant. C'était normal, leurs enfants jouaient tout simplement avec le pauvre petit Lyam rejeté de tous. Ils avaient si bon cœur. Lyam retenait ses larmes, appelant intérieurement sa mère. Il arriva rapidement à son immeuble. Une fois de plus, la porte était cassée. Il entra rapidement dans le bâtiment, montant les marches rapidement. Il essaya de sortir ses clés. Il était bien trop maladroit et il le savait. Il ne leva pas son pied assez haut et percuta la marche, l'entraînant dans une chute. Cela faisait mal. Il renifla et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses petites joues rebondies. Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Il sortit ses clefs et reprit sa montée. Lyam arriva rapidement devant sa porte. Il n'eut le temps d'insérer la clef dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit. Il se recula de plusieurs pas. Il retenait son souffle. La clef entre ses deux mains pressée contre son torse. Toute crainte s’évanouit en voyant sa mère. Il avait eut si peur. Il s'approcha, voulant aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Il les écarta, prêt à prendre le long corps fin de sa mère contre lui. Elle n'était pas du même avis. Avant que ses petits bras ne la touche, elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle lui hurla de bien fermer la porte. 

Lyam regarda pendant un long moment la porte des escaliers se refermer. Elle était encore partie en robe beaucoup trop courte pour la saison. Il s'inquiétait pour sa santé, elle risquait de tomber malade. Il replia ses bras restés en suspension contre lui, les croissant sur sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête, regarda ses pieds. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait pleurer, hurler, appeler sa mère comme les autres enfants. Cependant il n'aurait pas de parents qui viendraient le voir et le prendre dans leurs bras. Elle ne faisait jamais cela. Le seul geste affectif qu'il avait eu était une main rapide sur sa tête, lors d'une réunion avec sa maîtresse.   
Il renifla et mit sa tête en arrière. Il devait pas pleurer. Il rentra et ferma la porte à double-tour, comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Il n'allait pas revoir sa mère avant le lendemain matin, très tôt dans la mâtiné. C'était toujours comme cela, elle revenait avec cette mauvaise odeur. C'était son travail, il ne savait pas à quoi il consistait exactement. Sa mère ne lui disait jamais rien. Il déposa son sac sur le canapé, enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau. Lyam regarda sur la table basse, le canapé, mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa tablette. Il se souvenait de l'avoir laissé dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il se brossait les dents ce matin. Il couru jusqu'à cette pièce pour la trouver. Une fois entre ses mains, il n'attendit pas plus pour la déverrouiller. 

Il y avait une photo de sa mère comme fond d'écran. Il pouvait encore entendre ses camarades se moquer de lui. Il ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Il le savait parfaitement, mais ne put s'empêcher de montrer sur la chaise pour se voir dans le miroir. Il tendit les bras pour comparer son reflet et l'image. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et roux. Il avait les cheveux bouclés et noirs, la cause de son surnom « mouton noir ». Les enfants étaient très créatifs lorsque c'était pour faire du mal. Il posa la tablette contre le lavabo. Il attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête. Il tira dessus suffisamment fort pour les lisser, mais pas suffisamment pour se faire mal. Sa mère avait les yeux marrons, de petits yeux marrons. Lyam avait de grands yeux verts. Il plissa les yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Même ainsi, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance. Il soupira en lâchant ses cheveux et fermant les yeux. Il devait encore s'entraîner. Avec un peu plus de pratique, il finirait par lui ressembler !  
Il souriait de toutes ses dents face à son reflet, ignorant les quelques larmes de tristesses et de colères qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Quoi qu'en dise les autres, c'était sa vrai mère, même s'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance. Il leur montrerait ! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été une fille. Cela devait être plus simple de ressembler à sa mère lorsque l'on en était une, non ? Il n'y avait pas tellement de différence entre les filles et les garçons, peut-être pouvait-il se laisser pousser les cheveux ?

Un son attira son attention. Une notification youtube apparu sur l'écran de veille. Il sauta de sa chaise, manquant de peu de tomber la tête la première. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la tablette. Tout en allant dans le salon, il cliqua sur la notification. Il fit marche-arrière après quelques pas pour aller éteindre la lumière. Il s'installa sur le canapé, utilisant son sac recouvert de son manteau comme appui pour son dos. Il regarda pendant des heures l'écran où défilait les vidéos sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que se soit.  
Il commençait à avoir faim. Il mit sa vidéo en pause et partit dans la cuisine. Il regarda dans le frigo presque vide, il y avait une assiette de riz. Tous les jours c'était du riz. Il voulait autre chose. Il n'y avait rien qui lui donnait envie. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le lait. Il savait ce qu'il allait manger.   
Il mangea ses céréales devant ces vidéos. Les vidéos défilaient encore et encore devant lui. Lorsque son repas fut terminé, il sortit son cahier de texte de son sac. Il passa cinq minutes à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit. Il écrivait mal et avec la vidéo devant lui, il avait du mal à réellement se concentrer. Il n'avait qu'un texte à lire pour le lendemain. Il entreprit de le lire, mais impossible de se concentrer. En une heure, il n'avait pu lire seulement le premier petit paragraphe de quelques lignes. Il abandonna rapidement de lire la suite. Il préférait regarder des vidéos.

La lecture automatique faisait défilé toutes sortes de vidéos. Lyam finit par tomber sur une vidéo vraiment pas recommandée pour son age. Celle-ci présentait des jeux assez particuliers. Ceux-ci avait tous un point en commun, elles concernaient les esprits. L'enfant semblait ne pas pouvoir se détourner de cette vidéo. Les jeux présentés l’intéressaient. Il était captivé par ce que lui présentait la vidéo.  
Lyam l'avait regardé attentivement. Un jeu avait retenu son attention. Il avait regardé plusieurs fois ce passage précis pour enregistrer mentalement les indications que présentait le vidéaste. Il était parti chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin. La poupée en tissus avait été remplacé par son nounours beige. Il avait vécu mais n'était pas abîmé. Le riz ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, il prit un sachet neuf. Il prit un verre d'eau où il ajouta du sel. Il manqua de peu de tout reverser en l'emmenant dans le salon. Il partit chercher le coupe-ongle, le fil rouge, la paire de ciseaux et l'aiguille dans les affaires à sa mère. Il avait déjà la télévision et sa cachette. Il avait tout, il ne manquait plus que l'encens. Il partit de nouveau dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il tomba rapidement sur des bâtons d'encens. Ils n'avaient pas été utilisé depuis des lustres.

Il regarda de nouveau la vidéo pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout. Il allait passer à la préparation. Il était excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin jouer avec un ami. Il prit sa peluche et la paire de ciseaux. Il le regarda pendant un long moment. L'excitation retombait petit à petit à l'idée de devoir sacrifier sa peluche favorite. Il inspira en grand coup et tout en fermant les yeux, il enfonça les ciseaux dans le pauvre nounours. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux durant quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas voir le massacre. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba directement sur la pointe enfoncée dans le ventre de l'ours. Il ne semblait pas avoir été endommagé. La scène lui faisait mal au cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il se resserrait sur lui-même. En relevant la pointe, il constata qu'il y avait seulement un petit troue.  
Il utilisa ce troue pour ouvrir le nounours. Il retenait ses larmes, se convaincant que la peluche ne souffrait pas et qu'il pourrait toujours en demander un autre à sa mère. Il enleva le rembourrage et le remplaça par le riz. Il mit ensuite tout le rembourrage qu'il avait sorti dans le sachet de riz vide. Lyam renifla en regarda la suite sur la vidéo. Il prit le couple-ongle et le plaça sur son ongle. Il serra les dents et tout en fermant fortement les yeux, il se coupa l'ongle. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre lorsqu'il vu que l'ongle était coupé. Il mit le bout qui était tombé dans la peluche. Il posa le coupe-ongle loin de lui, sur le bout de la table basse. Il détestait cet objet. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas utilisé pour la torture.

Il prit le fil et l'aiguille. Il avait déjà vu des adultes faire. Il prit cinq grandes minutes à entrer le fil dans le troue de l'aiguille. Il commença à recoudre l'ours, se piquant de nombreuses fois. Une fois arrivé au bout de l'ouverture, l'enfant enroula le reste du fil autour du nounours. Il noua les deux extrémités ensemble. Il regarda l'aiguille maintenant prisonnière sur le fil. Il aurait dû l'enlever plus tôt. Il laissa la peluche sur le canapé et partit remplir la baignoire. Il regardait l'eau la remplir en s'imaginant plusieurs scénarios avec son futur ami.  
Il retourna dans le salon. Il alluma l'encens. Il chercha du regard quelque chose où les poser. Ne trouvant rien, il s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même et à former des dessins abstraits avec la fumée. Il bougea trop rapidement sa main qui éteignit la tige d'encens. Il la mit à la poubelle.  
Il regarda de nouveau la vidéo. Il devait mettre la télévision dans sa cachette. Chose faite ! Avoir les ciseaux et le verre dans sa cachette. Fait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à donner un nom à la poupée. Il devait trouver un nom. Il prit l'ours entre ses mains et le fixa. Il avait plusieurs noms qui lui passaient en tête mais aucun ne lui convenait. Il devait bien choisir, c'était quelque chose d'important. Plus il réfléchissait, plus le nom de sa ancienne amie ne le lâchait plus. Pour Lyam, c'était le nom idéal. Il allait l'appeler « Ruby », en hommage à sa vieille amie. Il espérait qu'en donnant ce nom il retrouverait le petit chiot qui s'était malencontreusement fait écraser par une voiture.  
La préparation était terminée !

Il devait être trois du matin pour commencer. Il regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. Il n'allait pas attendre pour commencer. Il commençait à être fatigué. Il était temps de commencer ! Il prit une grande inspiration:

— Lyam est le premier chercheur. Lyam est le premier chercheur. Lyam est le premier chercheur.

Il ne lâchait pas la peluche des yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle produise un bruit. Il attendit quelques minutes mais rien. L'ours n'esquiva aucun geste. Il était un peu déçu. Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne lâchait toujours pas le nounours des yeux. Il espérait toujours que Ruby bouge miraculeusement. Il la plongea dans l'eau, regardant les bulles d'air remonter à la surface. Après quelque instant, toujours rien.  
Il éteignit la lumière en sortant, ainsi que celle du salon. Il faisait noir, plus aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il alluma la télévision. S'il se souvenait bien, il devait fermer les yeux est compter jusqu'à 10. 

— 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 

Il sentait l'excitation monter.

— 7... 8...

Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de fatigue. 

— 9...

Il inspira un grand coup, le sourire aux lèvres et cria plus fort le dernier chiffre:

— 10 !

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Il regarda tout autour de lui, rien. Il n'y avait aucun changement depuis qu'il les avait fermé. Il attrapa la paire de ciseau et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il regarda dans la baignoire, la peluche était toujours là. Ruby n'avait pas bougé. Il la sortit, mettant de l'eau dans toute la pièce. Il regarda l'eau coulait par terre. En voyant l'énorme flaque que les torrents d'eau commençait à former, Lyam prit peur. Il la posa sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette à la hâte pour essuyer tout ce désastre. Il mit les serviettes trempées dans la machine à laver, laissant tout de même une serviette sur le sol encore humide. Il reprit Ruby entre ses mains. Il attendit, mais toujours rien. Il semblerait que Ruby n'était toujours pas prête à parler ou à faire un quelconque geste. Il s'assit par terre et allongea délicatement la peluche face à lui. Il inspira un grand coup en prenant la paire de ciseau entre ses mains:

— Je t'ai trouvé, Ruby.

Il devait une fois de plus poignarder le pauvre ourson. Il détourna la tête lorsqu'il abaissa son poignard. Il ne se sentait pas bien de faire cela à Ruby. Il inspira une petite bouffé d'air pour se redonner du courage. Il poursuivit d'une petite voix:

— Tu es le prochain, Ruby.

Lyam fut surpris de constater que Ruby n'avait rien. Il ne chercha pas plus d'explications et la remit dans la baignoire. Il n'attendit pas comme les autres fois et partit se cacher dans le salon. Il avait subitement peur. Il avait la meilleure cachette qu'il soit. Il sortit la valise en tissus de derrière la télévision et l'ouvrit. Elle était vide. Sans perdre plus de temps, il rentra dedans et la referma. Il glissa ses doigts entre la fente de la fermeture attrapa le bout de métal. Il tira pour fermer du mieux qu'il pouvait la valise. 

Lyam avait peur. Il n'aimait plus ce jeu. Il ne voulait plus y jouer. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais. Sa petite voix intérieure lui criait de s’enfuir le plus loin possible, de ne pas rester immobile. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il se figea en entendant de l'eau couler. Est-ce que Ruby bougeait ? Il ferma fortement les yeux. Il retenait sa respiration, essayant de distinguer le moindre bruit. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer le bruit des gouttelettes. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait peur que la peluche ne l'entende. Il pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine dans l’espoir d'atténuer le bruit. Il n'entendait pas les bruits de pas lourds et mouillés de l'ours. Il avait si peur qu'il ne pu empêcher un léger sanglot passer dans sa gorge. Il était si léger qu'il espérait que personne n'avait pu l'entendre. Une respiration ou bien un sanglot légers soient-ils étaient parfaitement audibles dans ce silence. Il entendit un verre tomber à terre et se briser. Lyam ne bougeait plus. Elle était là. Ruby était là, juste à côté de lui. Il priait pour que tout cela ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve. Il priait pour voir sa mère rentrer et lui crier dessus pour tout le bazar qu'il avait causé.   
Pendant de longues minutes il n'y avait rien, seulement des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le parquet près de lui. Il se demanda si avec de la chance, Ruby était partie. Ou peut-être ne pouvait-elle plus bouger ? Si c'était le cas, il devait mettre fin au jeu et vite ! Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment y mettre fin. Et si c'était une ruse ? Si elle attendait qu'il sorte pour l'attaquer. Il retenait ses pleures comme il le pouvait. 

Pendant sa panique intérieur, il n'avait pas entendu le grincement des ciseaux. 

Que se soit un piège ou non, c'était beaucoup trop calme. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était toujours dans la valise dans le noir. Cela le rassurait. Il avait mal fermé la fermeture. Il se rapprocha pour voir ce que faisait la peluche. Elle était debout, la paire de ciseau ouverte au dessus de lui. Elle avait sa tête qui semblait le regarder. 

Il l'avait vu. Il n'attendait que cela.

Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une quelconque réaction, les lames froides s’abattirent sur lui. Elles fendirent le tissus comme un rien, touchant directement sa cible. Elles répétèrent plus d'une fois ce geste, ignorant ces cris perçants. Lyam ne s'arrêtait pas d'hurler, de pleurer, cela faisait tellement mal. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de se protéger et de pousser le tissus. Il poussait de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de déchirer le tissus pour pouvoir s'en fuir. Il avait de plus en plus mal. Il avait des plaies partout. La zone plus touchée était ses mains. Il y avait du sang partout. Il baignait dedans. C'était chaud et visqueux. Ses plais le brûlaient, le piquaient et n'arrêtaient pas de saigner. Il appelait à l'aide de toutes ses forces. N'importe qui, il voulait jusque que cela se termine au plus vite.   
Il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures, depuis une éternité. Il avait tellement mal, son corps était tellement meurtri qu'il ressentait de moins en moins les coups. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur de son sang. Il ne sentait plus autant la douleur de ses plais. Il n'entendait plus sa voix et ses sanglots qui diminuèrent. Il pensait qu'il était simplement entrain de s'habituer à tout cela. Il devait profiter de cette opportunité pour sortir. Il n'avait plus de force. Il pouvait seulement se recroqueviller sur lui-même, encaisser les coups jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Il remarqua que les coup s'étaient stoppés seulement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas devant sa porte d'entré. Ils semblaient si lointain. Il avait l'impression de les avoir imaginé. 

Le lendemain matin, la mère de Lyam eut le malheur de découvrir un carnage chez elle. La première chose qu'elle vu était les flaques d'eau qui traverser le salon. Elle était fatiguée et lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle découvrait que son fils avait joué avec de l'eau. Elle était furieuse, l'eau coûtait cher, et il avait passé l'age pour ces enfantillages. Sa colère redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée en voyant la valise. La valise était en plein milieu du salon. Une flaque rouge, qui commençait déjà à sécher s'en échapper. Le tissus en était imbibé. La face vers le plafond était ruinée, elle avait reçu d'innombrable coup, la déchiquetant. Elle était sous le choc, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle courra jusqu'à ce désastre. Elle appelait encore et encore son fils. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur de le découvrir mutilé. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fermeture de ses mains tremblantes. Elle l'avait vu. Par ces troues, elle avait vu ses cheveux noirs couverts de sang. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se retenait de vomir le peu de repas qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Il était blotti contre lui-même. Son t-shirt et son short tachés et déchirés, on devinait à peine leurs couleurs d'origines. Sa peau était ouverte à plusieurs endroits. Elle était couverte de trace de sang séchée. Il y avait encore quelques endroits où le liquide pourpre s'écoulait encore. Le fond en tissus était entièrement noir et humide. Il y avait une légère couche de ces hémoglobines, si fine qu'elle était à peine visible à l’œil nu.  
Elle sanglota. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel. Cela devait être une blague. Elle le regarda pendant quelque instant, continuant de l'appeler faiblement. Elle se décida enfin et lui toucha l'épaule. Elle était froide. Elle pouvait sentir sa main se couvrir de son sang. Elle le secoua doucement l'appelant. Elle n'avait aucune réponse. Il devait être vivant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Elle eut un éclair de lucidité. Elle attrapa son téléphone, ignorant les traces rouges qu'elle laissait sur l'écran tactile. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle composa le numéro des urgences. Elle leur demanda de venir au plus vite. Elle expliqua du mieux qu'elle put la situation à la personne au bout du fils. Celle-ci lui demanda de prendre son pouls à la mention du corps froid de la victime. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait trop peur de la réponse. Mais elle devait le faire. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle pourrait réellement le condamner. Elle mit sa mains contre son cou. Rien, il n'y avait aucun signe d'un battement.

— Rien ! Je sens pas son pouls !  
— Calmez-vous. Il est peut-être extrêmement faible. Une ambulance est en chemin. Elle arrivera rapidement.   
— Dépêchez-vous !

La femme à l'autre bout du fils lui demanda de vérifier sa respiration. Elle lui demanda de placer sa main sous le nez de la victime. Une fois encore, elle ne sentait rien. Elle pleurait encore et encore pendant qu'elle répétait en boucle qu'elle ne sentait rien. Elle n'écoutait plus l'autre femme. Elle pleurait en demanda pardon à son fils parti trop tôt. Elle aurait dû être avec lui. 

L'ambulance était arrivée en même temps que la police. Deux policiers avaient écarté la mère plus loin. Ils laissèrent leurs collègue, ainsi que l'ambulance s'occuper de la victime. Ils devaient lui poser des questions, c'était la procédure. Ils lui avait laissé prendre son temps pour répondre. Ils avaient commencé par son témoignage. Elle était, comme chaque nuit, avec ses clients. 

— Je vois. Est-ce qu'il avait des ennemis ?  
— À son age ?, cracha son collègue avec amertume. C'est pas lui qui doit en avoir.  
— Joy'.  
— Ouais, ouais, faites comme si j'avais rien dit.

Elle ignora ce « Joy' », se concentrant sur le deuxième policier. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Lyam était un ange. Elle avoua. C'était elle la responsable des potentiels ennemis de son fils. Pour une raison simple et ridicule: son travail. Elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle s’efforçait continuellement d'en être fière. Fille de joie n'était pas très apprécié, surtout par les autres mères. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas de réel soupçon sur qui que ce soit. Ils la remercièrent et lui demandèrent de rester joignable. Ils allaient sans doute la rappeler de nombreuses fois. Joyce poursuivit sur le fait de ne pas quitter la ville. Son collègue essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper sa plaisanterie. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait loger chez quelqu'un. Son domicile était une scène de crime à présent. 

En s'éloignant, Joyce partagea ses soupçons à son collègue. Elle devait être la meurtrière. Elle n'était pas la mère biologique et il n'avait aucune réelle forme d'amour entre eux. En voyant son regard, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que ce qu'il disait n'avait rien à voir avec ce que sa femme lui avait dit. Il exposait simplement son point de vue d'enquêteur.

— Je t'assure, Éth' ! Tu trouves pas toute cette histoire louche, toi ?   
— Va demander à une autre équipe de la raccompagner. J'aimerais voir quelque chose.  
— Comme tu veux, soupira Joyce.

Éthane remarqua les traces d'eau traversant le salon. L’origine semblait être la salle de bain. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, juste une baignoire remplie et de l'eau par terre. Peut-être que le petit avait prit un bain ? Il retourna dans le salon en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Les traces allèrent tout droit jusqu'au corps. Il remarqua un ourson, couché par terre, près de la valise. Il était trempé, des marques de sang l'avait éclaboussé. Le plus surprenant était son ventre qui avait été ouvert pour être en suite refermé avec un fil rouge. Il s'agenouilla, le regardant de plus près. Il demanda à un policier qui passait ce qu'il en était de l'ours. Il expliqua que le rembourrage semblait avoir été remplacé par du riz. Il appuya ses propos en montrant un sac de riz rempli de rembourrage sur la table basse. Il soupçonnait l'enfant d'être un psychopathe ou un fou qui faisait des rituelles. Éthane soupira, il pouvait se passer des commentaires comme ceux-là. En regardant plus attentivement la peluche, il remarqua que les ciseaux couvert de sang était à ses pieds. Il vit que le fil rouge avait été accroché à un coin de la table. S'il croyait au paranormale et tout ce qui tourne autour, il aurait soupçonné la possession de la peluche. Il avait de quoi. Tout semblait l'accuser. La porte était fermé à clef, comme toutes les fenêtres, le meurtrier n'avait pas pu sortir. La mère ne pouvait pas être la coupable, elle était encore avec ses affaires sur le dos et n'avais pas assez de traces de sang sur elle. Elle aurait très bien pu manigancer tout cela. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle était innocente. Il ne restait plus que les témoignages des voisins, des ces clients et les empreintes sur l'arme du crime pour nous confirmer son innocence. Avec de la chance, il trouverons une trace du véritable coupable. 

[...]

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant. La mère de Lyam avait été innocentée, faute de preuve au grand malheur d'un grand nombre. Le dossier avait été clôturé, il n'y avait aucun suspect.   
La mère n'avait plus aucun client. Tous la fuyaient. La rumeur qu'elle était une meurtrière avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville. Son amie la mit à la rue, ne souhaitant pas avoir une meurtrière sous son toit. Elle était à la rue, seule et désespérée. Chaque soir, elle pleurait le fils qu'elle avait perdu. Les insultes et les menaces qu'elle recevait continuellement ne lui semblaient que méritées après ce qu'elle avait fait à son pauvre enfant.   
Elle ne crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'elle l'entendit pour la première fois. Lyam lui avait parlé. Il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait tellement mal au cœur en entendant sa petite voix, lui disant qu'il avait froid. Elle l'avait entendu pendant quelques jours, avant de le voir. Il était comme avant. Il ne semblait pas avoir connu cet horrible massacre. Elle l'avait admiré encore et encore, pendant des heures. Elle lui avait demandé pardon maintes et maintes fois. La réponse de Lyam était toujours la même « rejoins-moi ». 

Après une semaine, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle n'avait plus rien. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux lui demandait de la rejoindre. Elle ne voulait plus le combattre. C'était en ce soir d'hiver qu'elle avait suivi Lyam jusqu'à un pont. C'était sous ses conseils qu'elle passa la barrière. C'était en touchant sa main qu'elle se laissa tomber. L'eau l'enveloppa rapidement. Il faisait froid. Elle pouvait sentir la pression autour de ses poumons être plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Il faisait si froid. Elle voyait la lumière des lampadaires à la surface s'estomper peu à peu. Il faisait tellement froid. Elle voyait les bulles d'air rejoindre la surface. Étonnamment, le froid lui piquait la peau. Elle voyait ses cheveux flotter devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau froide la dévorait, rongeant sa peau. Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Elle sentait cette eau horriblement froide s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Elle sentait l'horrible contraste de l'eau glacée et de ses poumons brûlant. Cela faisait si mal. Elle essayait de respirer mais seulement de l'eau rentrait dans sa bouche. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle allait mourir comme ça ? Elle voulait pas ! Elle essaya de nager vers la surface, le plus vite possible. Elle avait ses membres engourdis à cause de la froideur et du manque d'oxygène qui devenait de plus en plus important. Elle voulait vivre. Elle arrivait à faire quelques mouvements, elle commençait à remonter.   
Sa cheville fut soudainement tirée. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Elle bougea comme elle le pouvait sa jambe, espérant que la chose l'ayant attrapée la lâche. Elle entendit cette voix, sa voix l'appelant. Un coup d’œil le lui confirma. Lyam la retenait. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus sombre. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Lyam lui souriait de son si beau sourire en l'emportant plus loin dans l'eau. Elle n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait si mal, mais elle était aussi tellement apaisée.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Cette oeuvre a été initialement publié sur Wattpad.


End file.
